


Flower Field

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Corrin helps Izana prepare for an upcoming banquet!Written for the Three Kings Day fire emblem gift exchange, for discord user 'thehollowedvocaloid'!





	Flower Field

“Hey, Corrin! Come check out this sweet flower!” Izana grinned the widest smile he could, “It’s literally, very sweet!”

He hadn’t eaten any of the flower yet, since he knew Corrin would probably want to. The field was still and stable, just a wild variety of finely-cultivated flowers, except for the stirring of Corrin as he extracted himself from a large bush. Izana guffawed, and stepped over, flower in hand. Corrin spoke in a flurry of movement, trying to detangle himself from the bush,

“Gods, I’m sorry, I just saw a really cool one at the bottom of the bush, and I wanted it to be a surprise,” Corrin trailed off, and scrunched his face up as he squeezed around a branch.

Izana couldn’t stop laughing, helped Corrin with a prickly branch, then said,

“Nah, that’s cool! What kinda flower was it?” Izana knew that it was probably a weed of some description, although that’d be kinda neat if his gardeners were planting secret flowers. Surprises were the best spice of life. He said, shoving the flower into Corrin’s hand,

“Hey, have a snack!” He giggled, and Corrin smiled, then held it up to his nose.

“Wow, you’re right, it really is sweet!” Corrin brushed off a few leaves, then his eyes went wide, “Do you know how it does that?”

“No clue! It’s cool though, right?” Izana put a finger up to his mouth, “And it’d be  _ really _ cool for decorative wreaths.”

Corrin mimicked the motion, “Right! Wow, this decorating is easier than I thought! Do we need any more flowers?”

Izana laughed, and turned to point out to the field behind them,

“Nope! We’ve got so much stuff here, it’ll be a cinch to put them together!” He beamed proudly at his fields, then sidled up to Corrin backwards, putting a hand around his waist. Izana didn’t even have to look, and he already knew that Corrin was blushing. He whispered,

“Oh, but didn’t you find a  _ different _ cool flower?”

“Yeah! I put it in…” Corrin fished around his person for a pouch, “This pouch! Here!”

Corrin brought out a rock, covered in moss. Izana covered his mouth, and let out a few good guffaws before stopping himself about halfway to the ground. He said,

“It is a nice rock!”

Corrin bit his lip, “It’s not a flower.”

Izana motioned to Corrin, and they started walking back to the castle. Corrin was shaking his head at the tiny, but colourful rock, and Izana kept back another laugh. He said,

“Let’s make it a central part of the ceremony! They’ll call it the mossy rock party!” He trailed a hand in front of him, and Corrin smiled at him,

“No! Definitely not!” He laughed, “Getting stuck in a bush was embarrassing enough!”

With like nine more ideas for amazing garlands, Izana was happy that his date with Corrin was successful and fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wish it were a *bit* longer, but I hope you like it anyway!!! 


End file.
